Units
Building units adds to your total population and the number of units you can have at any time is set by your Population Limit. Build Houses or high end Green buildings to increase your Population Limit. Beginning units only cost one (1) population but stronger units cost more. Check each unit's individual page for their population cost. Castle formations Castles and Forts can be protected with units be clicking on the Formation button on your Castle. Learn about good formations. Unit Classes Player Units Non-Playable Units *Club Wielder *Red Bandit Knight *Zombie *Snow Monster *Dragon Cannon *Merfolk Monster *Shadow Wolf *Skeletal Archer *Mummy *Mummified Dog Attack and Defense Different units have different strengths and weaknesses because of their type of attack and armor. The following guide will help with determining how to best defeat your opponents. NOTE: Hero attack and armor are special and are good against all armor and attacks. Hero attacks bypass all armor and reduce all damage by the amount shown on the Heroes Armour. Attacks Below, the types of attack are given with arrows pointing to which armor they are strong against. Defense Below, the types of armor are given with arrows pointing to which attacks they resist the most. Summary Table Formulas *Extra Damage = RoundDown[ Attack - Armor) * 2] *Normal Damage = RoundDown- Armor *Reduced Damage = RoundDown- Armor) * .75 *Hero Damage = RoundDownAttack - Armor) * 1.2 *Hero Defense = RoundDown- Hero Armor) * .5 Examples *Footman attacks another Footman: (14-3) * 2 = 22 *Ninja attacks Knight: RoundDown((8-3)*.75) = RoundDown(3.75) = 3''' *Hero (Attack 50) attacks Footman: ::: RoundDown- 3) * 1.2 = RoundDown(56.4) = '''56 *Footman attacks Hero(Armor 8): ::: RoundDown- 8) * .5 = RoundDown(3) = 3''' *Hero (Attack 50) attacks Hero(Armor 8): ::: RoundDown- 8) * 1.2 = RoundDown(50.4) = '''50 Unit Reference Charts Player Unit Attack and Defence Types Player Unit Combat Reference In the below table, each row shows the basic stats for a unit, plus the unit types it is strong against. "S" is Size and "R" is Range. The "Defeats" column shows unit types that both receive extra damage and deal reduced damage. For example, Iron Wheel is in the "Defeats" column of Footman, because Iron Wheel both receieves extra damage and deals reduced damage to Footman. The "Attacks" column shows units that receive extra damage and deal normal damage. The "Defends" column shows units that receive normal damage and deal reduced damage. To find a unit's weakness, look for it in the "Defeats" column, and the unit specified on that row is the weakness that should be avoided. For example, Archangel is in the "Defeats" column for Wolf Rider, so Wolf Rider is Archangel's weakness. Similarly for the "Attacks" and "Defends" columns. NPC Unit Combat Reference Note NPC vs NPC match-ups are not shown here, because that never happens in the game//Not Possible.. Player Unit Castle Reference Further details such as upkeep cost, upgrade cost, etc found on each unit's page as linked below. Damage Table All damages have been verified in game. Notes: *'*' Up to three hits *'~' Three bounces *'† '''Main Damage, splash damage *'☨ '''Hits both units in Front Category:vcbcbcvbcvb Category:Footman Category:Troll Category:Archer Category:Ninja Category:Knight Category:Wolf Rider Category:Priest Category:Mage Category:Shaman Category:Archangel Category:Iron Wheel Category:Troll Cyborg Category:Damage Category:Damage Table Category:Gold Category:Crystal Category:Recruit Tasks Category:Resources Category:Discussion Category:Daily Quests Category:Build Category:Snow Monster Category:Fish Warrior Category:Wild Wolf Category:Little Empire Category:Direwolf soilder Category:Basic Articles